Lunar Eclipse
by WhimsicalLake
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Renesme has grown to her full She doesnt know that she's Jacob's imprint. What happens when Renesme does something she believes is past redemption.Please read!the summary box isnt big enough and i'm just leting the characters play out.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Clean**

The roar of the ocean envelopes my senses. I'm all too aware of the waves crashing none too gently on the sand. It's easy to see a storm is surging in, but I feel no inclination to search for a safe haven. Let the anger of the earth destroy me, I've let everyone down. I've let _him _down. Surely if he knew he'd wish I was dead. Everything will fall apart before my eyes because I had a weak will. How will I face him knowing what has been done?

Thunder crashes and rain begins to mingle with my tears. How will I tell my family? Its not like Alice could've seen it but I know she'll blame herself for not being able to like she always did claiming that she should've already found a way to get through the darkness that was my future. As thunder rolls again it seems as though it's calling my name, but as the thunder ceases momentarily my name keeps being called. I don't need to look back. I know who it is without sparing a glance. I'm surprised I was so caught up in my musings not to have heard him when he phased back into his human state. I can feel the heat radiating off him even with my back turned I know he's shirtless a clue that he had been in wolf form before he reached me. The fact that I knew he was shirtless would've made my breath hitch and my heart skip a beat under normal circumstances. But today I could only feel one overpowering emotion that numbed me to the core…Shame.

"Nessie!" this time Jacob's unmistakable timbre reached my ears. He is next to me in a flash his voice laced with relief then relieved panic, "Where have you been you were supposed to have been home hours ago! Everyone has been worried." I keep looking ahead and thank god for the rain as it has become a shield for my tears.

My relief is short-lived, this was Jacob for crying out loud, I should've known better. I knew the moment he figured out the signs of despair my face was showing.

"Ren? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I could already see he was thinking of the gruesome things he was going to do to the person who had dared made me shed a tear let alone the many that were cascading down my face.

I forced a smile, "What do you mean Jake? Are you overreacting again? We both know how you can get." I almost winced at how dead and vacant my voice sounded to my own ears.

He looked at me incredulously, and …was that hurt in his eyes. This was the first time I had ever tried to lie to him, the first time. I realized the reason I never lied to him was …one I was a horrible liar…two he could probably see right through any act I tried to pull this one extremely included.

"Nessie…" he said finally a bit exasperated and sternly, his voice shaking my very being.

I turned my attention back to the ocean not wanting to meet his eyes for fear he would see through to the monster I had become in a matter of hours. Jacob was so sweet and sincere and perfect, how could I ever let him know what was tormenting me. A bitter laugh escaped me but it caught in my throat and came out as a suppressed sob.

"Don't you just love the rain?" my voice just as empty as it was before.

I could feel rather than see him move in front of me. His face soon obstructed my view of the angry waves slapping violently and relentlessly on the shore.

"Don't you try and avoid me Renesme Carlie Cullen!" It was the first time he had ever used my full name. He was seething now his hands clenched and unclenched. I was admittedly frightened even though I knew he was in control. Jake was always in control. The sign of his anger lay in his eyes, eyes that could rival any onyx stone in the face of the planet. But the angry fire brewing behind his orbs was unmistakable. "Nessie you are going to tell me this instant what happened!" he was shaking now and I knew he meant business.

I looked down the fire in his eyes becoming too much for me, and the dam finally broke, "Jake please…please drop it" I heard my choked reply.

His expression softened considerably a t the sight of my tears. He kept looking at me obviously at a loss of what to do. My teeth started chattering. I realized then that I was freezing. The numbness that had come so easily was now gone as Jacob made me face reality again. It left nothing but the sinister cold in it's wake. Nothing but…wait…pleasant warmth? Jacob.

Nessie what the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to catch pneumonia?!" His strong arms were wrapped around me as he tried to restore my body heat. Before I knew it heart wrenching sobs were wracking my body, tears came unbidden, and my legs gave out from under me. Had Jacob's strong arms not been wrapped securely around me I'm sure I would have fallen to the ground.

"I could never hate you Nessie, please tell me what's wrong. I cant fix it if I don't know what it is." the last part was said in more desperation than what I had ever heard him express. I felt his warm full lips press against my forehead. Was he a mind reader? How did he know that I knew he would hate me?

His warmth spread through me warming me completely, in more ways than one. As I warmed I heard my hysterical whispered mantra the storm had deafened me to, "Please don't hate me…so sorry Jake…please" his vocal desperation was nothing compared to my own. I clung to him thinking how disappointed he would be when he found out. So I held on tighter memorizing his sweet smell; memorizing the way his arms held me and the safety net they provided. I knew he loved me but would his love surpass the monstrosity I had committed? I looked up meeting his gaze for the first time. I saw a tear roll down his cheek and fall to mine. He didn't even know what I had done and he was hurting. I had hurt him without revealing the thing he wanted me to. There was no fixing this!. I could feel my body still shaking, emotions coursing through me. Fear, guilt, regret for not regretting and most of all a horrible sense of loss. My heart wretched and it felt as though it had shattered into a million pieces. I was going to loose him forever and the mere thought made me ache physically and emotionally.

I had to be fair, "I slipped up Jake. " I whimpered barely audibly but loud enough his ears would catch my eyes downcast.

"The clumsiness you got from your mother. Is your ankle twisted?" he said smiling at me. Was he really that clueless, that simple-minded? One look into his eyes told me everything I needed. Anger welled up in me.

"NO! JAKE! UGH!" I cried in frustration, "Don't you get it I…Slipped…up…I…!"

He looked at me quizzically but I knew he knew what I meant. Agitated with his lack of reasonable reaction, especially since I knew, no, saw, that he had already figured it out but wanted to give me the benefit of the doubt. I sucked in a shaky breath, lifted my hands from his chest prepared to show him. My hands were shaking uncontrollably not because I was cold, Jacob had already taken care of that for me, but because I was terrified and nervous as well I should have been. My fingertips finally pressed to his temples gently and still shaking. I showed him everything that happened displaying every emotion I felt through the action , no stone left unturned His face was blank as I finished and pulled away awaiting his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I really don't know whether to continue this story. Last time I just got one review so I feel like people aren't liking it but I put up this chapter anyway cause I didn't think it fair for that one person who did for me to stop writing and also thanks to the other person who put my story on their favorites it means a lot. Though I think if I don't get feedback on this chapter I'll probably just email you two the story as it progresses so you aren't left with a "what happened" dillema. But lets hope for the best! Please guys review! Tell me what you think! Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Who knows I might use your idea if it fit's the characters since this story is a work in progress.

**WARNING****: this chapter contains references to rape intentions that are extremely graphic. I mean extremely graphic! So much so that it could be classified as a rape scene. **

**The Reaction (Jacob POV)**

I had known what she meant the moment the words escaped her full ruby lips. I also knew I wasn't equipped to handle this, this was something in Carlisle's job description. I played dumb anyway, I honestly didn't want to know. I didn't need proof or directness either. I loved her that's all that mattered at this point. Out of sight out of mind right? Nessie, however, had other ideas. I said the first thing I could think of.

"That clumsiness you got from your mother. Did you twist your ankle?" Oh yes real smooth Jake. That won't have her suspecting that you know. I rolled my eyes at myself inwardly but forced a smile anyway. I knew the answer to my question, no she hadn't, but I figured it was a subtle way of giving her a way out. Who was I to add to her turmoil? She was suffering enough and obviously torturing herself wasn't that enough punishment for the both of us? The feign of innocence didn't bide well.

Her wide deep brown eyes suddenly had gold flecks in them. She was angry and beyond exasperated. I knew what she wanted. She thought it was only fair I knew what she'd done. I knew her well enough to read that in her expression of frustration. I could practically feel the angered response bubbling up in her throat. The anger made her cheeks flush, her long hair was plastered to her face. I could think at that moment was ,not that her anger was directed toward me, but how beautiful she looked. All this was followed by a wave of guilt. Here she was suffering, baring her soul to me and all I could think about was how much she had changed, changed into a woman. And what a woman she had become! I didn't dare let my eyes stray beyond her face. I was sure if I let my eyes wander I would've lost all semblance of control.

Her scent intensified with the rain, Jasmine, honeysuckle, and something purely beast inside me was begging me to take her but I fought it back.

I must've had a blank expression on my face. No sooner had my last thought ended, I felt her shaking more than she had been. I looked down and her hands were shakily making their way to my head. She was going to show me! Though I wish she wouldn't, I knew that's what she wanted, what she needed. So instead of stopping her and telling her I knew just to save me the nauseating details I let her show me.

It felt like an eternity had passed and finally her hands made contact with my skin. I was assaulted with detailed images laced with strong emotions. I could see, feel, and taste everything the way she had…everything!

_Renesmee had gone to the mall by herself. There was a bounce in her step as she walked into one of the department stores basking in the fact that she had convinced everyone to let her go on her own. She bumped hands with a man who looked to be in his mid forties. Nessie was shocked as she got a flash of what the man was thinking. The man's visual thoughts were practically screaming and it was easy to stay connected to his train of thought for a good amount of time._

_The man's mind was racing a mile per minute. He vividly planned what he was going to do with the girl he had been discreetly following throughout the mall. He almost salivated at the thought that she was all alone. Nessie cringed at the fact that her parents would let the little girl, who from the man's memory looked to be no more than ten years old, out of their sight. She growled low in her throat as the final image reached her. He was laying over the little girl's body which he had tied gagged and beaten almost to unconsciousness, bruises marred her body and her face was almost unrecognizable. He took of his clothes forcing her to take him into his mouth loving the way she gagged._

_She lost the connection but followed the man nonetheless extremely concerned for the little girls safety. The man was clearly demented. Nessie brainstormed and thought the best way of saving the girl was by offering to be her shopping buddy, if she refused she would use her 'dazzling' smile, as her mother had once put it. She quickened her step starting to pass the vile pig of a man when her arm bumped into his again giving her another glimpse into his thoughts._

_He ripped the little girl's clothes off forcefully impaling himself on her. He wanted her to scream, he licked his lips already tasting the pain which to him the best part…the most delicious part. He pictured his fully developed dick tearing unmercifully at the child's undeveloped form pounding into her hard enough to make her scream louder. A malicious laugh rang through his head at the sudden inspiration. _

_This had Nessie almost snapping she tried breaking the connection as she made her way toward the little girl but she couldn't, she didn't even know how she was able to stay connected._

_His mind flashed to a beach scene which Nessie easily recognized as La Push, he obviously had done this before. He smirked inwardly. This little girl at the mall was only an appetizer! Those were his exact thoughts "an appetizer" and then "on to the main course". Nessie was shocked that she could hear what he was thinking. The image of a little girl playing in her one piece bathing suit laughing as she ran to a man to show him what she had found on the beach floor. As the man's visions started clearing the little girl was more visible and so was the man. The nameless faces were recognizable…Quil and Claire!_

_That was when she snapped. Her rage was uncontrollable, she saw red. It was no secret Nessie had a strong connection with Claire and loved her very much. With vampire speed she grabbed the man roughly and shoved him into a janitor's closet._

_Nessie inhaled licking her lips._

"_Who the fuck are you!" the man cried in a shaky voice._

_She just smirked, "Oh you don't need to know that for what you're here for."_

_He made a dash toward the door and Nessie pushed him back making him hit his head hard enough to leave a mark. He lifted a shaky hand to the back of his head bringing it back covered with blood._

"_YOU FUCKING FREAK!"_

_Nessie walked calmly toward him like a predator cornering her prey, anger boiling under the surface. She violently grabbed the hand that was covered in blood inhaling the scent. She hadn't had human blood in close to 6 and a half years and the wonderful smell made her dart out her tongue to taste . Last minute she pulled back thinking better of it and smirked. The wheels in her head turning letting the man into her thoughts._

The images she transferred into the man made me cringe.

_She was in a dark place, the demented vile creature was tied up. She walked toward him smirking twirling a dagger in her hand teasing him. She leaned toward him in an almost seductive way then made small agonizing shallow cuts on the mans inner thighs inching closer and closer between his legs. She finally took the knife held it up to show him his blood then slashed his cheek deeply. Smirking at the man's cries she took the knife toward his dick cutting him there a few times shallowly. Looking up at him teasingly she took the knife down and unmercifully castrated him._

_She let go of his hand effectively cutting the image off. She sniffed the air again. The smell of urine emanated the closet. Her eyes focused on the man and a malicious laugh escaped her. The man was trembling uncontrollably almost huddled up in the corner she had pushed him into and had literally pissed himself. 'Serves him right,' she thought to herself._

_She leaned close to his ear her voice a baleful whisper, "You know what the equivalent of little girls' frightened pain filled screams is for me?" She didn't expect an answer but paused for dramatic effect her eyes trained on the erratic pulsing on his neck. The idiot nodded his head no. Nessie smirked, "A sorry excuse for a man's coked curgled screams…you look like a screamer." She didn't know what a screamer looked like but hell she'd put it in there just to strike fear home, "You will satiate my hunger for screams today wont you? One last thing…in your next life…if there's such a thing, though I'm hoping you burn in the pits of hell and the devil comes up with worse torture than the one I showed you…make sure you don't lay eyes on a little girl who not only is four times younger than you but also protected by a vampire and a pack of warewolves." With that she sunk her teeth into his neck secretly wishing she had venom to pull back before she drained him so he could experience the excruciating burn she had heard of then drain him dry. She couldn't even taste the blood all she thought of was killing the man before he got to Claire and getting him back for ever even considering hurting her. When the man's heart rate died completely , Renesmee dropped the limp body to the ground, wiped her hand over her mouth disgusted by the man on the floor and walked out of the janitor's closet._

My mind came back as she retracted her hands. I stared at her blankly going over the images that she had just showed me. I didn't know what to make of them , what to do. I still loved her and truth be told I probably would've torn the man to pieces and Quil would've done so as well. I wasn't questioning her motives mostly just shocked that she could be so malicious. What was I going to do.

My lack of open reaction must've given her the wrong impression. A loud pain-filled sob errupted, I had never heard her in so much pain, it was as though someone was ripping her to shreds. She took off running into the darkened woods further and further away from me.

TBC…. And dont forget to show your support! review!


	3. Chapter 3

Repercussions? (Renesmee POV)

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn t know where I was headed, I just gave into the instinct to flee. I secretly wished he would follow but I knew realistically it wasn't possible. I almost regretted showing Jacob the truth, maybe I should've just told him. Words have a tendency, if used correctly, to leave a lesser impact than second hand feelings and images flashing through a person's head. Jake and even been a gentleman and given me the chance to pretend nothing had happened and everything was as it should've been. Should I have taken the easy way out? Although the thought was alluring I knew the repercussions that would've had. Because Jacob had figured it out and he knew before I even showed him, letting him pretend not to have a clue was just plain cruel. Holding in something like that would only tear him apart in the most destructive and painful way possible and I would not have been able to live with myself if anything did that to Jake.

Suddenly my knees gave out from under me. I collapsed and grasped desperately at my chest. The pain I had purposely pushed to the back of my mind had caught up with me. It was excruciating. My breathing was labored and my tears had not stopped flowing. The sobs now turned into agonized screams. Jacob was gone, I was dead to him, he hadn't said it but I knew. It hurt worse to know I had pushed him away with my impulsive response that had thrown my self control out the window. Unspoken truths are always the harshest. I was sure the only thing keeping him from tearing me to shreds was the half of me that was breakably human.

An agonized howl spread through the sky. I was honestly lost and not just in this...forest but completely lost without him. If I tried hard enough I could probably find my way home but I didn t feel like trying. I huddled into a ball as my screaming ceased. Yes my screaming had stopped but it was mostly because my voice had long since gone, my throat was raw. Another very recognizable pain-filled howl permeated the thick forest fog surrounding me. It felt as though I was being savagely split in half. My mouth opened to scream but nothing came out but nonetheless my throat constricted painfully trying to produce a sound, any sound, worthy of my pain. I crossed my arm s trying to hold myself together even though I knew it was futile. How could anyone hold together something so broken? Was something so incomplete as I worth the effort? Jacob had always completed me, that had always been worth everything even before I found out I loved him so completely as a woman would a man. But I had to go fuck that up!

I started to shiver and snow began to fall, soon a white sheet surrounded me . I secretly hoped it would snow enough to burry me. II was shivering, wet, and frighteningly suicidal but I couldn't find the strength in me to care. My body had been weakened physically and emotionally. I had no strength to get home and no desire to. I wouldn't go back, I wasn't worthy of my family. I closed my eyes hoping to let nature take its course. I fell into a heavy sleep letting the darkness engulf me. I didn't know how long I had been there but the cold had completely numbed me, my senses were no longer working. Good. Maybe there was something other than a vampire bite that could kill me.

I barely registered something caress my face and a big ...snout? nudge me under my chin. I struggled to open my eyes my lids felt as though they weighed a ton. With all the strength I could muster I was finally able to open my eyes, it took a while for them to focus on the big russet wolf looking at me with soft concerned eyes. I had died. Grandpa Carlisle had been right, there was a heaven and I had been forgiven. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes. Bliss was all I could register. I opened my eyes slowly trying to get up but my strength failed me. I suddenly popped out of my delusional state, I wasn't in heaven, this unfortunately was still my dreary reality. And the russet wolf had probably been a vision my brain had conjured up. In all my mental tirade I hadn't noticed Jacob had phased back to his human state and had his sweats on.

It all snapped into place. Jake was here...really here, and he still cared enough to come look for me and enough to pick me up, slide me into his arms and then scowl. Okay so maybe he cared about my family's sanity more than my own but a crumb was better than nothing at all. The heat that surrounded him was furnace hot and I found the strength to pull myself closer. I had to hear his voice before I closed y eyes and gave into the drowsiness that was slowly becoming inevitable. It was as if my body was desperate for recuperation.

"J-J-Jake?" I managed in a chattering whisper, my breathing uneven.

He looked at me his eyes moist, frantically scanning my face, "Yeah, it's me Nessie. Are you trying to kill yourself? Your hair is frozen stiff, your lips are practically blue...God Nessie we need to get you home so Carlisle can check you out!"

I barely registered we were running. He was fast even in his human state. I heard the wind whooshing around us and the strands of my hair clinked together like wind chimes. I let the sound of Jake's voice flood over me. I didn't even know what he was saying but it was like an angel's voice, at least to my ears. My eyes started to close then snapped open wide with horror. The only two words that registered were "home" and "Carlisle." I Began to push weakly against his chest wanting him to let me go, there was no way I was going to the Cullen house yet I wasn't ready to face them all. I knew my efforts felt like feather light touches considering my weakened state, but I kept struggling as moot as it might've been.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

I weakly pressed a pale hand to his beautiful chin.  
***I don t want to go to Carlisle. Please Jacob anywhere but there, I m not ready to face them all yet***

Jacob looked down at me and sighed, "Where do you propose I take you then?"

I tried to smile and managed a quirk of my lips touching his chin again with cold fingers ***Home***

"Nessie...you just said..."

I cut him off shaking my head ***No, home to La Push.*** His grin was almost blinding and dare I say self-satisfied, even conceited and boastful. God only knew where that came from. His grin lit up my whole world so I didn't care to analyze it. My eyes drifted shut as sleep caught up with me. Jacob's smile lingered behind my closed lids.

My sleep was interrupted as I felt the warmth and lushness of a bed under me, my eyes fluttered open, Jake?" I croaked wrapping my arms around his neck clinging to him.

He looked at me smiling, "I'm here Nessie."

It was difficult to miss the double meaning of his words and I felt my breathing regulate again. He wasn't leaving. He forgave me! I couldn t help answering his smile with one of my own. "Stay." I murmured my hold tightening around his neck.

His smile broadened and he nodded his head, "I will...You need to get out of those clothes Nessie." His voice was all business. I sat up from my position on the bed instantaneously, my eyes widening. What was he saying? Was he serious? Before my mind could conjure up any more inaccurate deductions, he turned and walked toward his drawers then turned back handing me a pair of his old drawstring sweats and a white shirt I had left behind on one of my previous sleepovers. He turned around giving me some privacy. I changed quickly. I had to fold the sweats five times over so they wouldn t drag so much and pull the strings so that they fit somewhat tightly around my waist. I looked down at myself and realized my breasts seemed to have grown overnight, or at least since the last month I wore this shirt. It seemed to fit me tighter up top you could clearly see the outline of my breasts. What was worse was the fact that I was wearing a red lace bra aunt Alice had handed me today which I thought was ridiculously big and was surprised when it fit me and admittedly a bit appalled that I was now a c cup. You could see it right through the shirt I blushed furiously. I hoped he wouldn t notice.

"Okay, done." I stammered out. My face was beat red. I could see his smile and knew he was about to tease me either about how small I was, or how my face had changed color. But the comment seemed to die in his throat, his eyes widened. He was dumbstruck and I honestly couldn't read his expression. It was kind of the way dad looked at mom before they ran off to the cottage. My breath caught in my throat and I realized it must've been wishful thinking on my part. I self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest. He moved then grabbed a blanket from his closet and wrapped it around me rubbing my shoulders in an effort to warm me further.

"Do you want some tea, or maybe hot chocolate? I have the little marshmallows you like so much." he said in a sing song voice.

I shook my head no, then turned around in his arms. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his middle. I felt him stiffen. I took that as a sign and began to pull away, my heart painfully breaking all over again, but before I could pull away completely his arms wrapped around me, hugging me fiercely, almost to the point of pain but I didn't care. This meant he wasn't mad at me, he didn't completely hate me nor was he repulsed by me. I held on to him tightly. I had thought I had no tears left in me but I soon felt the wetness of my tears against his bare chest. He started to pull me away but I stubbornly tightened my hold on him pressing my face to his chest snuggling close. There was no way I was letting him go. I felt his chest move as he chuckled.

"Come on Nessie, me see you. I need to talk to you and I won't do it unless you look at me at least." I shook my head no and held him tighter if that was even possible. Of course his strength exceeded my own and he pulled me at arms length which was further than I wanted to be at the moment. "The sooner you look at me the sooner I can talk. The sooner I talk the faster I'll let go of your arms so you can hug me or whatever."

I looked up at him reluctantly meeting his gaze. he instantly relaxed his grip and I pulled myself close to him again keeping my eyes locked on his only because I knew if I didn't he'd pull away again. He smiled that warm smile I liked so much.

"There she is." he teased.

I smiled slightly and blushed. Stupid human side! He wiped the remaining tears form my face. His palm opened to caress my cheek, keeping his hand there, a gesture that he used many times to calm me. I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into his touch reveling in the warmth of his hand and the warmth of the gesture itself. My heart rate increased as I opened my eyes to meet his.

"Nessie, nothing in this world could ever pull me away from you. Not even this...this little slip up. I care about you too much. So you let your anger consume you, I probably would've done the same if the roles would've been reversed. That man, no, that creature," he spat out the word with so much venom and hatred, it made me shutter, "deserved what you dished out and more."

I opened my mouth to argue but he interrupted me before I could say anything.

"Yes he was a human, and you slipped up in that aspect, but tell me this Ren, would you have reacted the same way if it had been a vampire?"

I bit my lower lip knowing the answer as I nodded my head in affirmation, as I buried my head in his chest again. Yes I would have. Had it been a vampire, his fate would've been far worse and Jake seemed to know this. Sometimes it was eerie how well Jake knew me.

Jacob gently moved his hand to my chin forcing me to meet his eyes once more. Despite the speech he had fed me it shocked me to see his eyes were so warm and loving with a tinge of something I couldn t quite identify, something I had never ever seen before this moment. I blinked but the expression was still there. There was nothing at this very moment that I wanted more than to press my lips against his. The temptation was great but I thought he'd had enough shocks for one night. Truth be told I was also scared that the gesture might just push him away and I wasn't keen on pressing my luck. So I settled for pushing a stray hair from his eyes my hands brushing against his russet skin lovingly. A yawn snuck up on me and it was louder than I wish it would've been for it alerted Jake to my fatigue.

"He chuckled bringing my hand to his lips, gently kissing my palm, "Looks like Nessie moster is ready for bed."

I giggled slightly at the thought of my mother finding out he called me that. It was a well known fact that mom despised the nickname because she claimed it belonged to the Lochness Monster. I knew the story about how she flipped out on poor Jacob, it was one of uncle Emmet s favorite stories to tell. I knew it by heart but it still made me laugh.

My giggle was short-lived as he walked toward me I knew he was going to put me to bed like he always did. I pouted clearly in protest. He laughed and swooped me up into his arms and dropped me on the king sized bed that took up most of the room. He had gotten it when I first started wanting to sleep over, it was a good thing he got it when he did too. A month later I had started my period and everyone in the Cullen household was being evasive, everyone except grandpa Carlisle of course. Although Alice had been ecstatic about me "becoming a woman," she evaded me like the plague. It was a little difficult for me and awkward, It was nice that Carlisle had control enough to carry on a conversation with me but I felt like a leaper during that time of the month! I had confided in Jacob about it he thought it was hilarious so I punched him. Of course it only left a small red welt but it had felt satisfying. He apologized for laughing then solved the problem for me. He talked to my parents and the next month he had a king sized bed and everything. Thanks to him I no longer endured the Cullen Evasion of Nessie.

I looked up at him smiling, my eyelids heavy. I yawned again despite myself. I held on to his hand lacing my fingers through is. "Stay please Jake?" He looked hesitant. I jutted my lip out in a pout and looked up at him with doe eyes. I knew I wasn't playing fair but I did it anyway. A childish tactic I had learned at an early age got me everything I wanted, everything but moving bedtime. He looked at me, laughed, and was already in the bed situated next to me before I could blink. I smiled a wide triumphant smile and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Not fair Nessie, you know that pout is irresistible." He got an evil glint in his eyes. I knew what was coming.

My eyes widened, "No, please Jake, I'm sorry..." laughter broke my pleading as his fingers ran up my sides unmercifully. I started squirming but apparently the tickle monster was on steroids right now. he shifted his body so he was straddling me, keeping me in place. I kept squirming and laughing but he had me pinned. Laugher spilled freely. his melodious chuckles mingling my giggles. The bastard!

He stopped suddenly, his smile wide and I thought the ordeal was over. I had missed the mischief that still lingered. He leaned close. His voice had a teasing n quality, "What's my favorite fruit Ness?"

I looked at him my brow furrowed in confusion. Of all the insane things to ask! What did that have anything to do with anything? That was so completely random even for Jake. I felt his fingers at the hem of my shirt. He began lifting it slowly his fingers ranking over the skin he exposed. My breathing hitched What was he doing? 


End file.
